


A Good Omen

by bofurs_laugh



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family Bonding, Family time, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 06:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bofurs_laugh/pseuds/bofurs_laugh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khan spends time with his family. Fluff happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Omen

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Star Trek, or Khan. Aspen and Himadri are mine. I am still without a beta, so all mistakes are mine and feel free to let me know if I should fix anything.
> 
> I am posting this before I lose my nerve.
> 
> and the picture below was made by me

 

Aspen waited outside the door to her and Khan's bedroom, her stomach rallying against the meager breakfast she had forced herself to eat. She had woken early feeling nauseous and hoped that a couple pieces of toast and tea would help to settle her stomach. Apparently it had not worked. That would make it the sixth day in a row of feeling sick and in the morning no less. Denial was pointless.

“Your highness!” Joaquin exclaimed as he came around the corner and spotted Aspen. The Israeli was their trusted guard and never very far from Khan if he could help it, though the augment hardly needed a personal bodyguard within his own walls.

“Joaquin,” Aspen greeted the man coolly. Khan had saved him from a life sentence in prison and while the Israeli loved Khan above all others, he cared very little for the mistress of his great leader. She was merely human after all.

“You do not look well milady, do you wish me to call for the doctor?” the guardsman asked though Aspen could see through his false concern.

“No I'm fine Joaquin, just need to have a bit of a lie down,” she answered as she turned to open the door. Hopefully Khan was awake because he hated when people caught him unaware and vulnerable. No one knew the gentler side of the prince except for herself and Himadri and he wanted it kept that way. He had mentioned in passing that rulers could not be seen with bedhead no matter how adorable. Aspen loved his rumpled look.

“Mother!” Himadri cried before she felt a weight wrap around her legs. Their son must have sneaked in not long after she had left for the kitchen. From the bed Khan smiled and laughed.

“He's been very impatient for your return,” the prince informed his wife. Aspen picked up the boy before swinging him toward the luxurious bed, his squeals filling the air. A knock at the door reminded her that Joaquin was still present and very much unwanted.

“Your excellency,” the guard tried to get around Aspen, but she blocked his view of Khan until her husband had dragged himself from the soft sheets. Himadri took the space that his father had just vacated, a lump in the blankets and giggles the only signs that he was there. Since the riots had lessened, their son's behavior had become more playful and carefree.

“What is it Joaquin?” Khan asked as he pulled on his favorite green silk robe. It was rather plain in comparison to some of his hand-stitched jackets but had an elegance of it's own that Aspen and Khan could both appreciate.

“Ament needs a word with you about the medical budget for our labs, she seems to believe something is wrong,” Joaquin answered Khan. The prince waved his hand and shook his head.

“Tell her I will speak with her later since I am currently preoccupied with more pressing matters,” Khan winked at Aspen and poked the lump that was his son. A giggle escaped from the bed.

“But your excellency---” the guard tried to press the matter, but the glare Khan gave him stopped Joaquin from speaking further.

“Do not question me Joaquin. I will talk with Ament later.”

“Yes your excellency, I shall tell her,” the Israeli bowed his head before leaving the room and closing the door. Aspen took a step toward her husband and held his face between her hands before kissing him. She tugged on his bottom lip, eliciting a moan from him which vibrated through her body. They were interrupted by a muffled gagging noise from their bed and Khan laughed as his son made kissing faces at them.

“I believe our son would like to hear a story,” the prince kissed her once more before jumping onto the bed and tickling Himadri until the boy could hardly breath through his laughing. Aspen smiled and unconsciously placed her hand on her stomach, a movement that Khan noticed once Himadri had settled down.

“A story then?” Aspen asked before taking her spot on the spacious bed. The white sheets were cool against her warm skin and smelled faintly of the spikenard oil Khan had used to help her sleep.

“About the kings and queens of England!” Himadri jumped up and down while Khan tried to keep a hold of him.

“How about a story about a boy who never wanted to grow up?” Aspen asked instead. She remembered that Khan had told her that he read about Napoleon and other world leaders when he was barely older than Himadri and she wanted her own son to have happier memories. The little boy scrunched his nose and Aspen could not believe how much he looked like Khan when he did that. He had his father's bright blue eyes, dark hair and beyond average intelligence. She ruffled his curly hair, the only trait she shared with him, and smiled as he pouted.

“Or perhaps your mother wants to tell us the good news,” Khan interrupted the moment. His smirk told Aspen that he had indeed noticed, not that she was surprised in any way.

“Are we getting a tiger?” Himadri asked excitedly. Khan's laugh was breathy.

“No sweetie. You're going to have a baby brother or sister,” Aspen kissed his cheek before looking up at her husband. Khan was positively vibrating beneath his stiff posture even as he placed his hand over her stomach.

“Another blessing,” he sighed contentedly. “A good omen.”

“I still want a tiger,” Himadri mumbled but he placed his own tiny hand over Khan's. He closed his eyes and started humming a song that Aspen did not recognize.

“I've been teaching him the flute as a surprise for your birthday,” Khan explained when he noticed she was about to ask her son. He rearranged them so that Himadri was snuggled between the two of them and wrapped his right arm around Aspen. Their son placed his head near her still flat stomach and continued humming quietly.

“You should rest some more sherni sonan. I know the morning sickness has been worse. I believe I can entertain our son with a story of my own.” Himadri looked up at his father without breaking a note in his tune, his smile bright and expectant.

“Just make sure it's appropriate,” Aspen warned. She felt Khan's fingers run through her curly hair and closed her eyes before slipping further down the headboard to rest more against her pillow.

“Not so very long ago,” his deep voice was luring her to sleep. “I met a superior woman who challenged me when no one else would. I was stubborn and refused to listen to council but she made me see the errors of my way and I found that she had stolen my heart even as she remained elusive to my own charms.” Aspen drifted away to the rich voice of her husband and the humming of her son.

 

\--end

**Author's Note:**

> I did a lot of research for this chapter, so please let me know if anything is wrong. Aspen's nickname of sherni sonan is Punjabi for Tigress Lilly (I wanted to just put tiger lily, but was not sure how strict they are when it comes to genders) and I literally just took those two words and used an online dictionary. If anyone speaks Punjabi, I would appreciate any help offered. As for the spikenard oil, that too was researched and smells sweet/spicy and musky; a very organic earthy scent. I figured Khan would probably actually smell like this and the oil can be used medicinally to help with insomnia. (it also helps that the plant is found in the Himalayas and thus Eastern India which just happens to be where Khan is located.)


End file.
